Prior art in the field includes independent dual locking deadbolts which work through a single key pivot, thereby securing a door or portal with two deadbolts positioned through two different areas on the door frame, floor or wall. Prior art also includes extending the length of the deadbolt running through one door frame, floor or wall, thereby strengthening the deadbolt anchor through the door and increasing the security provided by the deadbolt.
The present inventive system and apparatus provides for an electronic means for activating a deadbolt to be engaged in the door frame or disengaged from the door frame. The use of the electronic means of activating a deadbolt lock will assist users who forget to bring the keys to manually open the deadbolt lock and also those who may have difficulty in manipulating a deadbolt manually. Several other advantages of the present apparatus and system will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art.